


Hot Coffee and Bad Pick Up Lines

by feralfansie



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, davey and specs are fed up with jack's bullshit, jack cant flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feralfansie/pseuds/feralfansie
Summary: Davey tries to study, but a certain art major makes that nearly impossible.
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Hot Coffee and Bad Pick Up Lines

Deadline after deadline after deadline was approaching. Davey didn't think being an English major would be this stressful, and yet, here he was. Practically pulling his hair out.

He knew he needed a change of scene. Trying to work when you have a twin sister, a younger brother, and your parents constantly bothering you isn't exactly the best way to get things done.

And that’s what drove Davey to shove his laptop, his headphones, and his notebooks into his backpack and take a walk down to the local coffee shop. It was a nice little store. Didn't get much attention, making it an amazing place to work. 

He orders a medium coffee and gets to work on finishing that essay due on Monday. Everything was going so smoothly, and the brunette was flying through his work.

“‘Maybe I should work at this cafe more often.” He thinks to himself.

Moments later, a slightly shorter latino with paint covering every article of clothing came bursting through the doors.

“Ayo Specs!” He announces as he approaches the counter. The barista looks up and rolls his eyes.

“Jack, you can't just-”

“Shush.” The boy, Jack, pressed a finger to his friends lips. “I do what I want. Anyways lemmie get uh…” His voice trails off as he studies the menu. The barista looks so done with him. Davey can't blame the guy. He puts his headphones back on and continues working.

That is, until said latino slams his arm on his table with a dumb grin on his face.

“Hey.”

“Hello?” Davey had seen the boy on campus a few times. He never spoke to him. All he knows is that he's an art major and he's seemingly friends with everyone. Jack slides into the chair across from Davey, not saying a word. Just staring. It creeps the taller boy out, but he tries to ignore him and gets back to work.

Jack’s name is called, and Davey gets a few moments of peace as the artist runs to get his coffee. But, of course, he comes right back.

“Is there something you want?” Davey finally meets Jack’s gaze, who mumbles something under his breath. “Hm?”

“Well, you see, there’s something wrong with my phone.” He reaches into his pocket.

“I’m an English major, not engineering. You're asking the wrong person.” Davey rests his head on his right hand, praying that Jack would go away. He doesn't.

“The thing is, it doesn't have your number in it.” Jack smirks. “Think you can help me out?” Davey rolls his eyes and sighs.

“You’re gonna have to try a little harder than that.”

“Fine.” Jack humphs and turns his attention to his phone. Davey scrolls up to the beginning of his essay, pushing his glasses up his face. 

“You know, if I could rearrange the alphabet, I’d put U and I together.” Jack winks. Davey groans.

“Considering the things I’ve heard about you, the first thing you’d do is put S-E-X together and laugh about it for hours.”

“Guilty as charged.” Jack laughs.

“Are you just going to keep trying cheesy pick up lines on me? I’m working.” Jack raises an eyebrow.

“Whacha doin?”

“Essay.”

“On what?”

“On Joe.” Specs calls from behind the counter. Jack whips around and points a finger at his friend.

“That don’t work on me, pal. Try that on your dumbass boyfriend.” Specs laughs.

“Okay, there's no defending Romeo”

“Course not.” 

Davey didn't know much about Romeo either, except for the fact that he’s the biggest flirt on the campus. He’s told that Romeo has a big heart, but a small brain.

“Soooooo…” Jack turns back to Davey.

“So?”

“Doin’ anything tomorrow night?”

“Probably just studying.” Jack’s eyes widen.

“Studying?! On a Saturday night!?”

“...Yeah. Is that a crime?” Davey runs a hand through his hair.

“Well,” Jack checks his watch and raises his eyebrows. “Fuck. I got a class in 10 minutes.” He frantically shoves his things in his bag. “See you ‘round, pretty boy.” And with a wink, he's gone. Davey turns to Specs.

“Is Jack always like that?”

“Mhm. Most of my friends are. You get used to it.”

Davey shrugs and looks over his essay one last time before deciding to pack it up for the night. A price of paper on the back of his laptop catches his eye.

“you're cute  
call me  
xxx-xxx-xxxx  
xoxo jack”

As much as Davey hates to admit it, his face heats up a little. Maybe he did like that boy after all.


End file.
